


A Lovely Shade of Yellow

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica considers dying her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Shade of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Allison and Erica were wrapped up in each other’s arms in Erica’s bed. Allison was enjoying the silence when Erica punctured it by saying “I’m thinking about dying my hair red.”

Allison sat up and looked at Erica, wide-eyed. “Don’t even think about it” she said, taking a strand of Erica’s blonde hair and wrapping it around her finger. “It’s such a lovely shade of yellow.”

“But you’re always admiring Lydia’s red hair” said Erica, pouting.

“Lydia’s hair works for Lydia” said Allison. “But I prefer blondes.”

Erica smiled. “Really?” she asked.

“Really” said Allison, snuggling back into Erica’s warmth.


End file.
